Previously, we found that chromatin remodeling was required for Th2 cytokine gene expression. We found that transcription factors recruited BRG1 to specific sites in Th2 cells. BRG1 was required before and after Th2 differentiation. Progress: We found that SNF2H remodeling enzyme activates and represses lymphocyte gene expression. We found that SNF2H binding is not strongly regulated by T cell activation. We examined BRG1 binding genome-wide in T helper cells, and found changes driven by activation and lineage signals Future: Remodeling and other cytokine loci. Remodeling and other T cell fates.